My Life
by loveedwardandjake
Summary: Nessie's love life with Jake and the problems she face in her love life.
1. Intro

**Intro**

This was my day of birth. I first smiled at the sight of my mom. She was covered in blood, but yet beautiful. I wanted to thank her and kiss her. But another man, who I recognized later as my father, pulled me away and gave me to another woman. See took me downstairs and fed me with blood. Then I unusually heard a heartbeat other than mine in the house. I heard him walk down the stairs. Suddenly, I felt an urge to see this face. When he was in, I peeked.

That face made me forget everything in this world. It was like he was pulling me towards him. He was like the centre of _my_ universe. I kept staring at him and he kept staring at me. Everything else was blurred in my mind. He alone stood clear. That made me smile. This was a different kind of felling. It was a mixture of happiness, possessiveness, awe and excitement.

That was Jacob. _My_ Jacob.


	2. My Wish

New

I got up in the morning. Then I went straight to Jake`s room. He was sleeping peacefully and slightly snoring. He was so adorable. He was resting on his tummy and his head was turned away from me. I went slowly and nudged him. He didn't wake up. Then I pinched his nose. He sighed "Nessie!" I felt a wave of pleasure through me.

Then he said "Oh! Please. It`s only 9.00! Let me sleep"

For which I pulled him out of bed. Then I went away before he could see me. I went straight to the kitchen. Grandma Esme, sweet as ever hugged me and said 'Good Morning'.

'Good morning grandma'

'What do you want for breakfast?'

'No! I am going hunting.'

'I wonder what Jake would want'

'Some pie would do.' Then I added 'I guess'.

'Alright'

Grandpa Carlisle came into the room.

'Good morning, Renesmee'

'Good morning grand pa'

'You look like 15.'

'You think so'

'Without a doubt.'

Then Jake came down the stairs. He looked, as usual, gorgeous. I have always loved him. But I know he doesn't think of me that way. I wish I could tell him that.

'Hey' I said silently

'Hi. What is for breakfast? I am starving'

'Pie' I said.

'That`s cool' He said reaching the dining table.

I love to see him eat It a kind of fascinates me. I love everything about him. I absolutely fancy him. He then started to eat. I watched him. I would watch him all day. Then he left to La Push.

I was waiting for his arrival at afternoon.

He then came. He lit my body and mind. He got up to leave again.

Suddenly, he asked me 'Do you want to come to La Push?'

How can I refuse? 'Of course, I haven't seen Emily for weeks. '

'No. I mean do you want to come to my home'

'Of course' wow

'You sure?'

'Without a doubt'

'Alright. Let's go. '

I was extremely happy to spend my day with him. We went in his Rabbit.

I noticed we were on a different path. 'Why are we going this way? '

'We are going to my new home.'

'New?'

'Yeah. I bought it recently. I wanted it to be a surprise to you.'

'Great'

He gave me the honor of opening the door. His new home was beautiful. I t was so clean. I loved it. I was then looking around the house. The hall was big and simple. The bathroom was also clean and cute. The kitchen was big with all necessary ingredients. Then his bedroom was absolutely lovely.

I imagined me in that bed lying beside Jake. I was rudely interrupted by Jake.

'How is it?'

'Absolutely beautiful' Just like you. I added in my mind.

He smiled my favorite smile. We were sitting on the couch and watching a movie.

That's all I remember.

Then, it was morning. I was lying in Jake`s bed. I got up and brushed my teeth. Jake was sleeping in the couch. I wish he could have slept in the bed with me. It would have been wonderful.

'Humph' I sighed

He suddenly woke up. 'Hey Nessie. Morning'

'Good morning'

Then he again slept. I helped him to bed and cooked breakfast for him and left. I want him badly.

I decided I was going to tell him this Friday. His Birthday.

When I reached home Mum and Dad were waiting for me. Mom came running to me.

'How was your night?'

'Great'

Then came Dad.

'Hey Kid'

'Hi Dad'

'The Denali`s are coming tomorrow'

'Really'

He nodded.

'That's great'

Alice came running to me. She was extremely delighted.

Dad then told her 'That's great. Superb'

I was confused.

Dad then explained 'There is a thunderstorm coming tomorrow'

I was so happy. 'Yes!'

I would defiantly invite Jake. Can I? I asked glancing towards Dad.

He nodded.

Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

I was happy beyond imagining.

I was so excited.


	3. The Game

The Game

Jacob came home during lunch. I was composing a new song for him.

As soon as he came in, he said 'The food was excellent. Thanks. Ness'

'You are welcome' I said

Then Edward, I mean Dad, came in.

'Hey Jacob' He said

'Hi. I gotta go. Catch you guys later.' Jake replied

I thought this was the best time to invite him to the game. I got up to follow him.

Then dad turned to me and said 'I want to have a word with you, Nessie'

Then he ran into the woods. 'Humph' I followed him

When we were out of others hearing range he turned to me 'I want to talk to you'

'Tell me Dad'

'I don't know where to start'

'Do not beat around the bush. Tell me directly'

'Alright'

I waited for him to reply.

'I don't want Jake to come to game tomorrow. '

My heart sank. I planned so many things. And suddenly…

'I know but I am so sorry.'

'Why?'

'Tanya and her family doesn't like these wolves and they would be offended if he comes there'

'Alright' But I felt really sad. And I thought it would be so much fun to be with Jake.

'I am sorry'

'It`s Okay' I ran further into the woods.

Dad understood what I want. So he didn't follow me. After travelling 55 miles I stopped. Then only realized I was about to cry. I fought back the tears. Then I listened to the woods. The singing of birds, rustling of trees and the buzzing of insects made me calm. Then I returned to the cottage. Mom and Dad didn't bother me. That night, I dreamed how it would be If Jake came to the game.

Next day the Denali's came. Tanya was surprised to see me so big.

'Wow. You look 15'

'Guess so' said Elezar

'You look gorgeous' said Kate.

'Absolutely 'said Carmen

Then Dad came and announced about the game.

'Alice says a storm is coming up. You guys wanna play ball?'

'Should you ask' Tanya winked

'Of course' exclaimed Kate

'Without a doubt' said Elezar and Carmen just nodded.

Even tough everyone wanted to play ball, I was a bit, or a lot, disappointed. I really wish Jake could come. We eventually made it to the ground. Dad took the 1st base. I took the 2nd 003and Uncle Emmett took the 3rd base. Alice went to bowl. Esme was playing Referee. And Tanya was to bat 1st. The Alice announced "It's time."

I was again daydreaming about how nice and wonderful it would have been if Jake was here. How happy I would have been. Alice released the ball and suddenly had a vision.

Alice shouted 'Tanya! No'

Dad suddenly shouted 'Renesmee move'

Then it happened all of a sudden. The ball hit me. I felt a sharp pain in me. I heard some cracking sound which clearly means that I have some broken ribs. I could feel someone carrying me before I drifted into the darkness.

JACOB POV

I was lying in my bed thinking about Nessie. Everyone told me to tell her about the imprinting thing. But I was sure she didn't want me that way. But the truth always hurts. I decided to tell her an my birthday. I was preparing how I am going to propose her when the phone rang. I saw the Caller ID read 'Eddiie'.

'Hello. What Edward?'

'Renesmee got hurt while playing ball with the Denali's'

I panicked. I could feel that I am sweating. What? How? Why? When? Where?

What? Nessie got hurt. How? She was playing baseball with some stupid bloodsuckers. Why? I don't know When? Now Where? At the ground

'Where is she now?'

'At home'

I rushed to see her. I cannot bear to see her hurt. I was very worried about her. I ran so fast that my paws hurt so much. I reached the Cullen's place. It was like it took forever to reach there. I entered into Dr. Carlisle's office. I saw Nessie. She was not very badly hurt. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

'How is she?'I asked. I was hoping for a good reply

'Nothing bad. 3 ribs are broken. They were tapped tightly. I gave her sleeping pills. She will be waking up in an hour or two.'

I waited there for an 2 hours, waiting for her to wake up. When she did, she sat up and saw mw. She smiled at me.

'Hey'

'How is your rib?'

'No big deal'

'No big deal.' I repeated. 'You scared me to death Nessie'

'I am sorry' She said. There was regret in her voice.

'I don't accept' I said coldly

'Please' She pleaded.

Oh! 'Alright. Promise me you will be careful hereafter'

'Sure thing'

'Thanks' she smiled again. The heartbreaking and breath taking smile.

'Gotta go. Bye'

'See ya' she said smiling again.

Tomorrow was my Birthday. A great day in my life. War between Life and Death.


	4. Great Day

Great Day

NESSIE POV

Today was a great, wonderful and important day in my life. First it was Jake's birthday. Second I am going to tell him about my feelings towards him. I went to my closet and picked up a yellow t-shirt and faded dark blue jeans. He liked that dress. Actually he picked it out. But Alice would surely throw a fit if I wear that dress. Alice wouldn't want me wear a same dress twice. I have worn this quite a lot of time. But yet it is for Jacob. I treasured everything he gave me. His 'La Push' t-shirt. I still remember him giving that to me.

FLASHBACK

'That's really nice.' I said pointing to the shirt he is wearing. That was a brown t-shirt with a picture of 1st La Push Beach.

'You like it?'

'That's nice. I want a shirt like that'

He removed the shirt and handed it to me.

'You sure?'

'Absolutely'

I took the shirt, blushing.

'Thanks' I murmured

I still wear that shirt every night. It is so big on me that I can't wear it outside. Moreover Alice would kill me if I wore that shirt.

As usual Jake came in the morning. I ran past everyone and hugged him 'Happy Birthday, Wolfe'

'Gee Thanks' I made his favorite food. Fish Fry. 'I am starving Nessie'

'Fish Fry'

'My favorite'

'I know'

'Alright. Let's eat. ' He went to the dining table. He started eating. Then he exclaimed ''

'Excellent, Esme'

Granma truthfully said 'I didn't cook'

He looked confused. 'Then who did?'

'Renesmee'

He turned to me. 'You made this?'

'Yes' I said looking down.

'Wow'

'What?'

'It's even better than Harry Clearwater's fish fry'

'Thanks' I said blushing.

Then after eating I threw him my gift. It was sealed in an envelope.

'What's this? ' He asked trying to figure it out.

'These are your receipt for buying the missing parts for your Volkswagen '

'I said no presents'

'Don't you like it?' I asked raising my eyebrows.

'I like it but…..'

'No buts and ifs. Collect it from the Dowling's.'

'Anyways Thanks'

'Welcome' I said.

Then he left. I followed him to the porch and then I asked 'Jake Can I ask u something?'

'Sure'

'I will be happy if you would come to meadow with me.'

'When?'

'Today evening at 6'

'Defiantly' Yes. Today I will tell him. No matter what.

'See ya'

I got ready and went to meadow. I was feeling extremely nervous. I have never felt this nervous. I was thinking what would happen if he also loved me. I was afraid even to think what would happen if he doesn't want me that way. I was lost in my own thoughts. It was 6 and I was waiting in the meadow for him. Then I heard some footsteps. Then I realized it wasn't him. There was no musky scent but an unusual scent. It was someone of my kind whom I have met before. But I didn't realize who it was. Then the vampire stepped in. It was Tanya. She stepped forward towards me.

'Nessie, I just came to apologize for the …um… accident. I swear I didn't mean it.'

'I know. It's not your fault. It was me who was absent minded in the field. Nobody blames you not even in the slightest'

'Thanks Nessie' Then she paused.

'Nessie, what are u doing here?'

'Um…I am waiting for Ja… I mean I am waiting for a friend'

'Oh…um…is it….um…I mean…The werewolf'

I sighed 'Yes'

'Oh. You love him'

It was a statement and not a question. 'So much'

'But I mean …um…you know about imprinting'

'Yes'

'Carlisle told me he…um…actually imprinted on someone'

My heart started beating fast. My heart stopped beating. My every cell was felling the pain. I didn't want to believe this. Then I realized that I was crying.

'I am sorry. But… I don't know that… I am sorry' she said.

'I…um…I…want to be …..alone'

'Bye' and she disappeared into the trees.

I kept crying. Then felt so heavy. I knew he cannot love me. But I hoped. Now my hopes are scattered. I cannot live here. If I am here others will or may change my mind. I didn't want to change my mind. So, I decided to leave. The sweet memories of Jacob were enough for rest of my existence. I took a paper and wrote my farewell note.

_Dear Jacob,_

_ I love. I love you so much. I can never forget you. I don't want to forget you. I came to know that you imprinted on someone. So I knew you wouldn't want me. So I decided to leave. I'll never be back. Tell mom and dad thanks from me. Tell them I would miss them so much. Tell Uncle Emmet I would miss his bear hugs. Tell Alice I would miss her makeover sessions. Tell Uncle Jasper I would miss his friendliness. Tell Carlisle I would miss his experiments. Tell Aunt Rose I would miss her motherliness. Tell Esme I would miss her cooking. I'll Miss you so much. I am sorry. I don't know what to do. Please forgive me. GOODBYE._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Renesmee C/: Nessie_

I pinned the note using a hairpin on a tree in the meadow.

Then I left to the cottage. I took a bag pack. I packed Jake's photos, some dresses, Jake's shirt, my family photos and left everything behind.

Family, love, affection, happiness, joy, relief and Jacob. My Jacob. Pain, regret, sadness and tears followed me.


	5. Flight

Flight

JACOB POV

Today was my birthday. My day. No matter what happens I'll tell her the truth. I did the patrol yesterday. So, I was dead at feet. But I wanted to see Nessie. So I got ready and went to Cullen's home. As soon as I went in Nessie came out to and hugged me. I was too shocked to respond. She whispered 'Happy Birthday, Wolfe'. Then she pulled back. I saw that she wore the dress I picked up once, long before. I remember how angry Alice was when she bought the dress. I laughed. Nessie thought that I laughed for that 'wolf' joke. Yet that was a part of it. I didn't want to freak her out. So I distracted her.

'Gee Thanks. I am starving Nessie'

'Fish Fry'

'My favorite'

'I know' Ha. She knew me well.

'Alright. Let's eat. ' I went to the dining table. He started eating. That was the best fry I had ever eaten. I was so good. I really loved it. I turned to Esme and said 'Excellent, Esme'

Esme saw me and said 'I didn't cook'

I was confused. She was the only vampire in that house who cooked. Or cooked without burning anything. 'Then who did?'

'Renesmee'

I was really surprise that it was Nessie cooked this. I turned to her and 'You made this?'

'Yes' she said looking down.

'Wow' I really liked it.

'What?' she asked totally surprised.

'It's even better than Harry Clearwater's fish fry'

'Thanks' she said. I saw her blush. Weird. Now days she is blushing a lot. Not that I don't like it. It's the most beautiful thing in the world. But yet, weird.

I ate to my full. Then when I was about to leave she threw me something. It was an envelope. I didn't know what it was. 'What's this? '

'These are your receipt for buying the missing parts for your Volkswagen '

I liked the gift but I didn't want her to give me. It made me feel like I was no more than a friend. 'I said no presents'

'Don't you like it?' she asked raising her eyebrows.

I didn't want to lie to her. 'I like it but…..'

'No buts and ifs. Collect it from the Dowling's.'

'Anyways Thanks' I sighed

'Welcome' she said.

I was in the porch when I heard her. I wanted to ask her to come to my new home today evening. Before I asked her she asked 'Jake Can I ask u something?'

Of course. She never asked me permission to tell something. It was odd. 'Sure'

'I will be happy if you would come to meadow…um…I mean…with me.'

Wow. Even better. It would be a better place than my house. 'When?'

'Today evening at 6'

Very good. 'Defiantly' Yes. Today I will tell her. No matter what.

'See ya'

I left thinking what to say. Suddenly I heard some howling. I immediately went deep into the forest and took off my dress. Then I phased.

'_What?'_

'_A fresh trail'_ Seth said.

'_I am coming. Where is it leading?'_

'_It went to the Cullen's land'_

'_Where exactly?'_

'_If I am right, it went to the meadow'_

I became silent. _'Which one?'_ I was praying it wasn't Edward's. There is where Nessie said she would wait.

'_Edward's' _Great. Looks like she inherited some of her mother's bad luck.

'_Crap'_

'_Jake. What's wrong?'_

'_Nessie is there'_ I tried to sound calm but the panic was clear in my voice.

'_What? I am going there'_

'_No. Wait'_

'_But…'_

'_Listen to me. Wait until I come.' _I ordered

'_Ugh! Okay'_

I ran as fast as I could. The scent was familiar. It looked like it was one of the bloodsucker from the Denali coven. I sighed out in relief.

'_What?_' Seth asked impatiently.

'_It's from that Tanya coven_.' I said

'_Oh_' He sighed in relief.

'_Thank goodness'_ I said

'_I wonder why Carlisle didn't inform us._' He asked

'_Maybe we should ask him._'

'_Yeah. Let's go._'

'_Seth, not now. I want to meet Nessie'_

'_Good luck. She will be happy to hear that'_

'_Thanks bye'_

I phased back and put on my dress. It was 6.20. Oh Crap. I am late. May be she will understand. I ran to the meadow. It was empty. Her smell was there. The other scent was, I recognized, Tanya's. May be she got bored and left. I sighed. Damn Seth. He must memorize the scent of all friends of the Cullens'. Then noticed a note at the other end of the clearing. I went and took it; I had to read it a dozen times to understand what she had written. It had both good and bad news. I both wanted it to be real and unreal.

Good thing: Nessie loved me.

Bad: She thought I didn't love her. How could she believe that? She thought I imprinted on someone else. She is going to leave me. How could she?

I didn't know what to do. I went to Edward. As soon as I went in he gasped.

'What happened?' Bella asked me.

'Nessie left.'

'What?' She was as shocked as me. I handed her the note. She would have cried if she could. She gasped 'No. This isn't real'

'It is.' I and Edward said at the same time.

'Why did you tell her only that you imprinted? Why didn't you tell it was her you imprinted on?' Bella demanded.

'I didn't tell her anything.'

'Then how?' Bella asked me.

'Tanya'

'Why is their family always bringing out some problem in Nessie's life? First Irania went to the Volturi. Now Tanya…' she trailed off unable to finish.

'Let's go. I will find her.' I said.

'I am coming with you. Alice too' He said

I nodded curtly. He went to call Alice. Alice came into the room. She was with Nessie too long that she could see the future of her. Even tough it will be for just half an hour, it would be useful. Alice suddenly stopped. I knew it! She said 'Why would she do that?' She asked.

'Do what?' My heart started beating vigorously.

'She didn't take anything with her. No contact at all. She only took some of our photos and Jake's' I sighed heavily at that. She loved me. Is that such a big mistake for her to leave her whole loving family?

'Ugh! She took some brown shirt.' She said with a disgust.

That was mine. I really wished she hadn't loved me. Then she wouldn't be suffering like this. She would have been happy.

'Let's go. There is no immediate danger for her.'

'Immediate? Are you expecting something later?

'No. But she has her mother's blood.' She said.

'Aren't you worried about her at all?' I asked her irritated.

'Do you think I would talk so coolly if she isn't fine?' lice asked.

She too loved Nessie. 'Sorry' I murmured.

'Stop! Let's go' Edward said.

I set off in search of Nessie. If she died, I would too. NO! I will find her. Even if its price is my life.


	6. Travel

Travel

**NESSIE POV**

I ran and ran and ran. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. Because I was I afraid that I would go back. I can't go back. I can't go back. My flea was an act of cowardice. I didn't want to be a coward. I ran even faster now. I ran altogether for who knows how many hours. I became so exhausted that I dropped to the ground and started crying. Then I heard some rustling sound. The scent was unfamiliar. I got up to see 3 vampires. 2 man and a women.

The man in middle, who looked like leader, was tall with black long knotted hair. The 2nd man had golden hair with close cropped hair. The woman was stalling. So beautiful. I envied her. The leader asked me, 'You smell so different. Who or what are you?'

'I am a half human and half vampire child. My mother…'

'ARGH! FILTHY HALF BREEDS'

'Hold your tongue' I growled.

She growled and attacked me. 'HOW DARE YOU…'

I started fighting. I knew I couldn't win. I was strong not as strong as her. I could run. I am fast but she is faster. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest and all knew that I was thrown backwards. I felt happy in a way. I don't have to live and suffer. I will die soon. No worries. The others joined the fight. The seemed to have fun. Then they left. I was deeply injured and I knew I was going to die. It felt so painful. I wanted to die. I only wished it was faster. I slowly drifted into darkness.

**JOCOB POV**

I ran very fast and very long. My paws hurt and my body became rigid. But I refused to stop. I wanted Nessie. She wanted me. I loved her. She loved me. I wouldn't let go of her. I will find her. No matter what. I have never been so sure about anything in my life. Then I noticed that Edward wasn't following. I ran back hoping that he could hear her thoughts or Alice saw a vision. When I went there Alice stood frozen which means she is having a vision.

'What? Where is she?' I asked.

'In Texas!'She gasped.

'So what?'

'The southerners are not too good.'

'Argh.' She definitely has her mother's blood.

'No' both Alice and Edward gasped together.

'Now what?'

'I saw Nessie fighting 3 vampires.'

I gasped. 'She is okay, right?'

'No' Edward and Alice said together. My heart stopped.

Then Alice said 'She is just badly injured but she is alive.'

'What does that mean?' I asked.

'It means we have very less time' said Edward.

I felt some hope. I started running as fast as I could. I went to Texas forest. I could hear her faint heartbeat. It was so slow, like to would stop any moment. I went in that direction. It only took few seconds but it was like ages for me. I saw her lying there. I have never panicked so much in life. I went there first. Then Edward and Alice came. I ran with her at my back. Carlisle was waiting for me. Or us.

'What happened?' he asked.

'No time to explain.'

He took her into his office and asked me to stay out. I was too afraid. I never felt like this before. Not even when Bella didn't breathe when I took her out off water after cliff diving. That was nothing compared to my feeling now. I knew Carlisle would save her. But an unnecessary panic flowed trough me.

Then I felt a bit calm. It was defiantly Jasper messing with my head. Emmet put his hand on my shoulder and 'Don't worry. She would be fine.'

'I know' I said.

Then Carlisle came out.

'What? What happened to her? Is she okay? Is she awake? Can I go in? What…'

'Shh. Shh. Shh. Calm down, Jacob. She is fine. Some…um…many…bones are broken. I examined her completely myself. 6 broken ribs. Left hand and right leg are cracked. Many bruises over her body. She is asleep. I have no idea when she will wake. If I am right she will wake up tomorrow. Of course, you can go in. Don't wake her up.'

I went inside. She was asleep. I couldn't bear to see her like this. She was covered in so many bandages. Yet she was as beautiful as ever. But it is all my fault. It is. Isn't it? I asked myself.

'No' Edward said.

I looked up. He was smiling. I smiled faintly. Everyone except, that blonde psycho, agreed with Edward. I felt a bit better. I was waiting awake all night just to make sure to be beside her when she wakes up. She suddenly mumbled 'Jacob' then rolled over and sighed. Happiness filled me. I knew she would wake any minute. She then slowly opened her eyes. She saw me and smiled. I folded my hands in my chest and stared at her. Her smile faded.

She said 'Hey!' lifelessly. I kept staring. She almost killed herself and she is coolly talking to me.

Then she suddenly started crying. Ugh! She knew my weakness. I went to her and warped my arms around her.

'Please don't cry.'

She managed to speak between her sobs. 'I… am… s-s-orry'

'Shh. Why did you do this? How could you? Why didn't you speak to me directly?'

She started sobbing again. I tightened my grip around her.

'I…I…I…'

'Shh. Shh. Do you want to know who I imprinted on?'

She nodded. 'Please'

I cupped her face in my hands 'You'

She stared at me like I was lying. 'Really?' she asked totally surprised. Or shocked.

'Yes.'

'I-I love you Jake. So much'

'I know and I love you Ness' she smiled. She was about to ask something. Her eyes were confused. I placed my finger over mouth and said 'Shh. We will talk tomorrow. Please sleep. You need rest.'

She became silent at once and fell asleep in my arms. My Nessie.


	7. Love

Love

NESSIE POV

I taught I was dead. I knew I was dead. I didn't know what happened. My death wasn't quick. Then something stuck me. If I am dead I couldn't fell anything. But there was too much pain. Then I taught about Jake. I thought that will make death peaceful Then I heard a swish of air. Someone was beside me. It had everything I wanted. Warmth, heartbeat and a woody smell. Wait! It has to be Jacob. With great effort I opened my eyes. He was standing there. I was surprise that I was alive. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was too grateful to see this face again. He folded his arms over his chest.

His expression clearly showed that he was very angry with me. May be he was angry because I had some feelings for when he thought me as a friend. A good friend. May be this will be the last time he will see me. The thought made my smile fade away. I murmured a lifeless 'Hey'. He kept staring. This clearly said that I was right. Tears started filling my eyes. I never cry usually. But this time, I didn't want to force it back.

He suddenly came to me and warped his arms around my shoulders and said, 'Please don't cry.' He pleaded.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I didn't have much courage. I managed to speak between her sobs. 'I…am…s-s-orry'

He soothed me. 'Shh. Why did you do this? How could you? Why didn't you speak to me directly?'

I did know the answer. I ran because I was a coward and possessive who bear to lose Jake to someone else. I started sobbing again. He tightened my grip around me. He cradled me softly. 'I…I…I…' I couldn't tell him.

He again calmed me. 'Shh. Shh. Do you want to know who I imprinted on?'

Yes, of course. I nodded. 'Please'

He cupped my face in his hands 'You'

I stared at him like I was seeing the sun for the first time. I couldn't believe it. Maybe I was dreaming. I forced some words out, 'Really'

'Yes.' He said calmly.

'I-I love you Jake.' I managed to choke out.

'I love you Ness'

I wanted to talk so much. I wanted to ask him many questions.

'Shh. We will talk tomorrow. Please sleep. You need rest.'

Yes. I was too tired. I could talk to him freely next day. I slept peacefully in my Jacob's arm.

Next day I woke up next day Jake was sleeping in the couch. I wanted to get up and frighten him. I suddenly felt a pain in my leg. I thought of another plan. I groaned like I was pain. He woke up suddenly and came to me.

'What happened?' he asked suddenly alarmed.

'Nothing.' I said.

He calmed a bit. Then he stroked the hair from my face. 'Good morning beautiful.'

'Good morning.'

We stayed silent for a long time. Then I asked him 'How did u…um…I mean…um…find me?'

He inhaled sharply. 'Alice saw a vision seeing that you are fighting 3 vamps in Texas. I raced there.' He closed his eyes and then continued, 'you were lying there half-dead. I couldn't even hear your heartbeat. It was so low. I have never felt so helpless. I came home as fast as I could and Carlisle treated you. He treated you for an hour. That was the worst time of my life. I didn't know if you were alive. I felt so helpless. So horrible and…' he trailed off without finishing it. He buried his head in his hand.

I blankly stared at him not knowing what to say. 'Sorry.' I said awkwardly.

'Ms. Renesmee Claire Cullen, you will never put me through that ever again.'

I smiled weakly and said, 'Sorry'

He kissed on my forehead and went out. As soon as he went out all my family members came in. Great. A family reunion. I didn't know what I was going to tell them. I hid my head under my pillow. I started crying. Das came in and stroked my hair. I said 'Go away.'

Dad said 'Don't worry! Shh. Shh. Shh. We won't ask anything. Okay. Now turn around and face me.'

I turned. He smiled and asked me 'How do you fell?'

'Better.'

Then mom suddenly started yelling at me 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA…?'

I just snuggled into dad's chest and started crying. He interrupted mom, 'Honey please calm down. She regrets for doing so.'

'But…' mom started. Uncle Jasper was concentrating on my mom.

'Shh.' My dad said. Then mom went out of the room muttering something under her breath.

I kept crying. Uncle Jasper was messing with my head again. But I didn't stop crying. Alice came and held my hand. I was leaning against dad's chest and crying. Uncle Emmett came and sat beside me.

Their every act was stabbing me like a knife. I can't bear this. I really wanted them to o now. Only that could make mw feel better.

Dad understood me and said 'let's go.'

'We just…' Alice started.

'She needs rest.' Every one left the room. Then Carlisle came in.

'How do you feel? Are you hurt or in pain.'

'No. Better' Of course I was hurt and in pain. But my answer was correct to his context.

He examined me and left the room. I started crying again. Then Jake came in.

'Hey. Shh. Shh. Listen to me. No one is mad at you. Everyone is just worried. Bella will come to meet you after sometime. Probably in the evening. She is a bit heart broken. Now Edward convinced her. No harm done. Now sleep. You need that more than anything. Sleep. When you get up everything will be fine. Now. Sleep'

'But…' he shut my mouth with his fingers.

'Sleep.'

I knew that there was no point in arguing with him. I just adjusted myself and he kissed my head 'See you when you wake up.'

That was all I remember. Everything was fine as he said. My life turned normal. I was even happier than before. I loved him and he loved me. That was all that mattered.


	8. Shock

**Hi guys. I actually wanted to stop my chapters here. But, **_**doe13**__**and Alyssa**_** review encouraged me to write more. Thanks to **_**doe13**__**and Alyssa**_**. Thank you.**

The Shock

My life was most perfect life. I have everything with me. I love everything in me. Loving family, caring Jacob, a best friend who knew my secrets. Yes. Lily was my best friend. She figured my secret and yet decided to stay my friend. Today was Valentine's Day. I am going to spend it with Jacob. I always spend with him but this time was a bit different. This was the first time we are going as couples. We were sitting in Spanish class. All which I have learned already. Lily wrote something and passed it to me.

'_Happy Valentine's Day. Anything special?'_

Argh_._ Even I want to know what is special. Jake wouldn't tell me. Dad wouldn't tell me. God! I hate surprised. He always gives me surprises.

I inhaled sharply and wrote _'Same to you. Something is special'_

She wrote_, 'What? Please. Please. Please tell me'_

'_I don't know. He wouldn't tell me.'_

'_Argh. Will you tell me tomorrow in Trig.?'_

'_Sure'_

She became happy at once. Then I was thinking about the surprise. What could it be? Cliff diving? _Dad would have killed him by now._ Argh. I am so bad at lying. Damn it. Then bell rang. I went straight out. Jake was waiting in his Rabbit. I ran straight into him. He smiled as I got in.

'Hey. Happy Valentine's Day.'

'Thanks. Same to you.' He again grinned. I never take surprises. It took all of my ill power to ask him about the surprise. Then we reached my home. I got down. I expected him to come behind me soon. But he didn't.

'Gotta go. See ya tonight. Bye. '

'Bye' I murmured so lowly that I didn't know if he had heard me.

**JACOB POV**

I rushed to my home. As soon as I went to my home, I went home I took everything we needed for hiking. She loved hiking. We will go today night and return tomorrow evening. I took everything needed. Sleeping bag, water bottle, hiking shoes, emergency blanket, compass, map, wood, food, knife, matches, first aid kit, tent (water resistant) and went to Edward's meadow. There I set the camp, arranged the wood, laid the sleeping bags and arranged everything. Only thing that was missing here was Nessie.

I got to the car and drove straight to Nessie's. She was waiting for me there. I came at the same time she sat in the car. We both laughed.

'We are going to the meadow.'

'Dad's'

'Yes'

'Wanna race?' She asked me.

'Ready, set… Wait. Since you are too small I will start after 3 seconds.'

'I don't need any help and I AM NOT SMALL'

She always yells at me if I treat her like child. But her yelling is making me more eager to do that again. She never figured it out.

'Alright. Ready, set, GO.' She sprinted off. And I shook my head and started 3 seconds after her. Naturally she made it first. She was dumb struck when she saw the camp. She asked me 'We are hiking.'

I told her 'Yes' She loved hiking. She went and lit the fire in the woods I had collected. They first turned green and then blue. She always she loved them_**. (A/n then why the hell did you think he bought those when he is running a temperature of one oh nine.) **_I went to her and sat beside her. She turned to me and said 'I love you.'

I said 'I know.'

Then she went into the tent and took her bag pack and came out. I wanted to take to a place where the sunset would be awesome. We hiked for a long time and then we reached the spot. She loved it. She threw me a silver box. I opened the box eagerly. It was a batch. It dial was a wolf shaped. Inside the dial was a picture of a wolf howling on a full moon night, probably calling for others. Then I realized it was me. I was shocked. I turned to her.

'When did you take this?'

'On a full moon night, I guess.' Did she think I am stupid? I know I AM A STUPID.

Then I reached my bag pack and took out her present.

**NESSIE POV**

He gave me my present. I opened it. I t was a bracelet. Two lines were twisted around each other and there was all kinds of stone in it. It was beautiful. I wore the bracelet when he whore my watch. That was beautiful in my hand. He came over to me and told me 'I love you.'

I replied 'As much as I love you.'

'No. More than you'

'You love me more than I love you. Liar'

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft. They moved perfectly in my lips. I was like the movement was synchronized. Suddenly his phone rang interrupting my kiss. I groaned and grabbed his phone. The caller ID said '_Unforgivable II' _I laughed at he name.

I asked him 'Who is unforgivable II?'

'Argh. Quil.'

I threw the phone to him. He caught it and answered the phone.

'Hey what's up?'

I didn't know what Quil said. But that made Jake's face turn into shock, pain and disbelief. I didn't want to ask him what.

'I am coming' he said and hung up.

He scooped me in his arms and ran to the camp. He took his Rabbit key and ran to my house. He put me down and started his Rabbit and went away. Something had happened. No. Something wrong had happened. Mum came out and told me that Jake went to hospital.

I wouldn't leave him alone. Not in a bad situation. I ran to hospital. Everyone were there. Emily, Sam, Quil, Claire, Embry, Kim, Jared. But something was wrong. They were all sad and everyone was nearly crying.

But what is wrong?

**Review Please.**


	9. Truth

_**Hey doee13. Once again thanks for your review. You will love this chapter.**_

Truth

************NESSIE POV************

What is wrong? Everyone was there. Jake wasn't there. All looked very sad. Has something happened to Billy? Where is Jake? Out of nowhere dad came out.

'Ness, what are you doing here?'

'What's happening here?'

'It's nothing. Go home. Now.'

'That doesn't answer my question.' I raised my voice a bit.

'Don't take that tone with me Nessie.'

'Oh. Please tell me.'

'You know Ginny, right?'

'Yeah. Claire's sister. She recently came here to visit her parents. I have been around her a lot.'

'And she was Jake's best friend.'

'I know. He was the one who took me to her.'

'Her ex-boyfriend came into her home last night. He was released from prison yesterday. He didn't know she was married. When he went in he stabbed her with a knife. Claire was in the room. She was shocked. She was terrified. She started screaming. She went to call the police. Carl caught Claire and was about to kill her. Ginny stabbed him before he could stab Claire or Brian. Then she was admitted in the hospital. But she died. Carl is well. Grandpa Charlie is investigating him. Jake is upstairs. He is really angry at Carl. He is shouting at him.'

'She died!' I asked in disbelief. I felt so sad. She was a very good person and friends. Jake was very close to her. She was the one who always he went during problems. But…Why? Why her? How is Jake going to take this?

'I don't know.'

Everyone was crying now. I didn't now what to say. I have never experienced something like this before. Dad went and sat in a chair. I too sat beside him, too shocked to accept the truth. After four hours Jake came down. He was really angry. I got up to follow him. But dad caught me. Jake was really angry. Dad was may be afraid to send me. Then I started to cry. I was useless. Jake was in pain and I sit here uselessly. I wanted to go to him and console him. But I sit here hopelessly. I am completely useless.

Dad interrupted my thoughts, 'Nessie, he phased. He ran into woods. You can go later. And you are not useless.'

I nodded stupidly. I ran home. I knew dad was right. As soon as he reached home he would have phased. He will be probably be wandering in the woods. I ran home as fast as I could. I took my Volvo and want straight to Jake's new home.

His Rabbit was parked outside. There were torn clothes outside the car. He must have phased. I picked up the pieces of clothes but my hand touched something like a metal. Then I realized it was the watch I gave him. I wasn't able to move at all. A single drop of tear escaped my tears. I didn't cry because Jake hurt me. But I cried how bad Jake would be feeling now. He cherishes everything or anything I give him. If he carelessly destroyed this, it showed how much he was close to Ginny. I took all the pieces and went into his home. I went into his bedroom and put the pieces of clothes in the bed and kept the pieces in his night lamp table. I took a pant and a shirt and went out. I sat in the Volvo and waited for him. After 4 hours I heard some bushes rustling. He came out. I took the dress and threw it to him. He took those in his mouth and disappeared. He came back after a few seconds.

'Thanks' that was all he said. He went into his home without saying anything. I wanted him to feel better. I followed him. He was sitting in his couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. I went into him.

'Jake…'

'What?' he asked in an angry tone. I was too stunned to respond. I have never heard him speak like this before.

'What?' He asked a little louder and angrier.

'Don't be sad.'

'How can I not be sad? She didn't deserve this. She was very happy. And you are telling me not to be sad.'

'What can I say? Carl is going to be arrested. He cant escape.'

'Will that bring her back?'

I didn't have answer for that.

'TELL ME!' he shouted at me. I flinched.

'N-no' I said.

'He would again go to prison. That all is his punishment. Brian (her son) can never be normal again. Not after his mother was killed before his eyes. Same goes with Claire. She was too shocked to speak. She didn't speak even a word to anyone of us. Not even to Quil. TELL ME. DOES PUNISHING HIM BRING BACK EVERYTHING TO NORMAL?'

He literally yelled at me. I have never been yelled at. This was the first time he ever even raised his voice against me. I didn't answer him. I couldn't. Tears formed in my eyes.

'I w-wanted to help you. But I can see you d-d-d-don't need any. So I am leaving. Goodbye Jake. See you around.' I started to run towards my car. He followed me until the door. I ran faster as I can't take it of he yells at me again.

I drove straight to my cottage. No one was there. I went into my room and sank into my bed. I kept crying.

************JACOB POV********** **

'TELL ME. DOES PUNISHING HIM BRING BACK EVERYTHING TO NORMAL?' I shouted at her.

Nessie started crying. Then only I realized I have been yelling at her for something that wasn't her fault. I have never yelled at Ness before. She didn't speak anything. Then only I realized she was upset. The silence was killing me. I wanted to tell her sorry.

But, she suddenly said 'I w-wanted to help you. But I can see you d-d-d-don't need any. So I am leaving. Goodbye Jake. See you around.'

I followed her until the door. But she started running faster. I had definitely scared her. I scared the one person whom, I promised to myself, I would never scare. She slammed door at my face. I rested my head on the door, cursing myself. She came for me. Because she loved me. She didn't want me to feel sad. She came at least to try and make me feel a little better. But I just yelled at her for something she cannot do anything to change.

I slowly went to my bedroom. I saw some pieces of clothes in the bed. I just threw it to a corner. I wanted to sleep. _I will apologize tomorrow_. But then suddenly I saw the watch she gave me. I loved that watch. She put so much effort in making that watch but I destroyed it so carelessly. I couldn't even imagine how she would have felt when she saw this. First she sees this. Even then she wanted to make me feel better and then gets yelled for something that wasn't her fault. She didn't even take that topic. She knew I would feel hurt. Any girl would have broken up with me for this or at least yell at me for being careless, but didn't even talk about that because she knew that would that would scatter me into pieces. I cannot sleep. I will not sleep. It took all the pieces carefully and went to my Rabbit.

_**Review! Review! Review! Doee13 please review me! Thanks for everyone who had reviewed.**_


	10. Funeral

_**Doee13. Thanks for your support.**_

Funeral

**NESSIE POV**

I cried and cried and cried. Only then I realized I have been crying for nearly 4 hours. Mom and Dad came in. I don't know why they came. I turned to them.

'Ness, I know…' mom started.

'No, you don't know. You have never been through these…'

Dad spoke this time. 'No she knows. She has been through even greater pain.'

Then I realized what he was talking about. He was telling about the time when Dad left Mom so she could live a safe life.

'Exactly' mom said

'What do you want mom?' my voice was no more than a whisper. I couldn't talk. Sadness filled my throat.

'Ginny was his best friend. He couldn't cope with it. That doesn't mean he doesn't need you.'

'No. He doesn't need me now.'

'You are wrong, Ness.' Mom said.

'He needs you more than anything, especially now' Dad said.

'He is angry and he said me not to tell anyth…'

'Yes. Don't tell anything. Just sit beside him and hold his hand. That is more than enough to make him feel better.'

I was thinking about it. If instead of talking I had held his hand yesterday would he have felt better?

'Yes' Dad said.

'Get out of my head.' I murmured.

He chuckled and left the room along with Mom.

I went into the bathroom; got ready went straight to Jake's home. I parked the car and went in. It was locked. I knew where he would be. He would be in Billy's home. I went there. As soon as I went in Billy greeted me.

'Hey Ness' his voice was lifeless. I have never heard him speak like this before. I knew what to do. I just went near him and put my hands on his shoulder. He calmed immediately.

'Where is he?'

'I don't know' he looked at me surprised.

'He didn't come here?'

'No.'

'Then…'

'He might be in Emily's place.'

'Okay Bye. I gotta go'

'Bye.' He said.

I went to Emily's place. Everyone was there. Emily, Sam, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Embry. But… Jake? I went in. Everyone murmured a weak 'hey' or 'hi'.

'Hey' I said.

Everyone was silent. I didn't want to disturb them. Even I sat in silence. Claire came and sat beside me. She was 9 years old. I felt little better. She rested her head on my lap. She seemed

She suddenly asked me 'Where is Jakey?'

Everyone was watching me. 'I don't know.'

'What? But…' Quil started.

'May be he is I Billy's place or in his new home.' said Seth

'No. I checked in both the places.'

'Did you see him after he phased back to human? I mean after he knew about what happened…' Sam asked me.

'Yes'

'When?' he asked calmly.

'Midnight.'

'Was he angry?' Seth asked. I could tell from his voice that he was panicking.

'Yes…'

'Tell me what happened' Sam interrupted

'He just…'

'Show me' Seth said.

I placed my hands on his cheek. I showed Quil and Embry. They asked me to come out. I followed them.

Seth was with Sam discussing where he would be. He is in human form and hadn't phased.

Quil and Embry took me into the forest. They stood there. From their faces all I could tell was they were sad.

Quil started 'Ness he loves you so much and he will…'

Why was he repeating everything I know? 'I know. I too love him and I too will love him forever'

They both stared at me like I spoke a different language. Embry suddenly asked me 'You are not mad at him?'

Was he an idiot? Why would I be mad at him? 'No, why would I be?'

They again stared me like I was insane. 'Why are you not?'

He wants me to be mad at Jake. Defiantly they are out of their mind. 'You both are insane.' And I went back to Emily's house.

'Where is he?' I asked Sam.

'In Seattle. He will be back at the funeral.' I saw Claire. She was sleeping. I went and sat beside her. I started stroking her head.

Those two insane creatures came in and saw me. Again they stared. They are irritating me to death. Sam suddenly 'Your Dad wants you home, Ness.'

'O.K. See you guys at funeral.' Everyone muttered low byes. Then I kissed Claire and left to my home.

I waited till evening. Funeral was at the evening. He wouldn't miss it. I really wanted to see him. Then I got ready and went to the funeral.

All were crying. Jake was there. I smiled weakly. He didn't look at me. I went to him and placed my hand over his. I felt something like a metal. I looked down. It was the watch I gave him. It was as good as new. I tied very hard not to smile. Then he hugged me and cried over my shoulders. I just stoked my hand back and forth of his back. He slowly stopped crying. Then the ceremony was over. I didn't speak a word to him.

After that we went to his home. He just sat in the couch. I went to him and leaned against his chest. He warped his arms around me.

Then I looked up at his face 'Your friends became insane, did you know that?'

He looked at me in my eyes 'I knew that ling before. What did they do now?'I showed him what happened. He laughed out loud.

'Not so funny' I said.

'Nothing. They just thought you would be mad at me. They wanted to calm you so that you won't be mad at me.' He explained

'Oh! But I wasn't mad.'

'That is why they were staring at you.'

'Oh'

'I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and that watch…'

'You repaired it, right' a wide grin spread across my face.

'Yes. The man was actually got scared of me.'

We both burst out laughing. Then he lifted my chin and said 'I am sorry.'

I started to get irritated. 'Shut Up.'

Everything went back to normal. I slept in his arms that night. All is fine. Jake was beside me. That was enough for me.

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	11. Jealous

Jealous

Next day I woke up in Jake's arm. Everything was back to normal. I carefully got up so he wouldn't wake up. I went to the kitchen and prepared some pancakes. Then I went to wash the dishes.

Suddenly BOOM. I was so scared that I jumped. Jake was in the floor laughing so hard that he couldn't even breathe.

'Not so funny.'

'You should have seen your face.'

I turned back to the dishes.

'I will help' he offered.

'No I am almost done.'

'It's okay.' He helped me with the dishes. I washed, he rinsed.

The time was perfect. I decided to tell him. 'Jake?'

'Yeah?' Jake asked.

'I wanna tell something'

'Sure' he said.

'Dad called in the morning. He said Nahuel will be visiting in a few days'

His eyes narrowed. 'Oh. Great.' He sarcastically.

'Please be nice to him.'

'What? He is always hitting on you.'

'No. He is just doing that to anger you. And you do exactly what you wanted you to do. That's why he keeps doing it to me.'

'Edward doesn't like him too. He thinks he is not good at all.'

'Oh come on. Please.'

'I will try.'

* * *

><p>Today Nahuel was going to come. He came in the evening. Every one in this house disliked him except for Carlisle, Esme and I. Rosalie likes him too. She feels that he would be a good match for me than Jake.<p>

Jake was also there. When Nahuel came he came straight to me and hugged me. I heard a kiss from my father and Jake.

'Hey Rens, How are you?'

'Never better.'

'I really wanted to see you.'

Another hiss. Then Esme came and talked to him. Jake came and stood by my side. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered 'Stay away from him.'

I sighed. 'He is my friend.'

'Did you have to always choose wrong sort of friends?'

'He is just flirting. That's just nothing.'

'Nothing' he repeated.

Dad came to me and said 'Jake is right. Stay away from him.'

Why did they both always have to dislike Nahuel? After all he was the reason Volturi left me alive.

Then Nahuel came in 'Wanna hunt with me?'

'Sure' I said. Dad sighed and Jake growled.

Next day I woke up at the cottage. I was surprised to see Nahuel there.

'Hey. Good morning' he said.

'Morning' I whispered.

Suddenly the door burst open. Jake came in.

'OUT! OUT! GET OUT' he shouted so loudly that my ears hurt.

'Who are you tell that?' Nahuel said.

'SHUT UP YOU FILTHY UGLY PIECE OF SCUM'

'Jake. Stop it.' I said.

He turned to me, surprised. 'What?'

'Nahuel please go.' He left without another word.

'What do you think you are doing?' he asked me.

'What do you think you are doing? I asked him.

'I remember that that I told you to stay away from him'

'Why?'

'Why! Because he is a bloody bast…'

'Stop. You know I love you and only you, right?'

'Yes' he replied

'Then why the hell are you being jealous of him.'

'Jealous? I am just scared for you that…'

'What? That I might fall for him? Jake why don't you trust me. He doesn't think like that.'

'You don't know that. HE ENTERED THE ROOM WITHOUT PEMISSION.'

'At least I didn't kiss him, unlike you.' I regretted for these words as soon as it came out. 'Jake…'

But I heard him walk away. I felt horrible. I shouldn't have said that. He always regretted for kissing my mom. It never bothered me until now. I don't know why I spoke like this. I stood motionless staring at the floor thinking how horrible I am. I didn't know what to do. I waited in my room till evening thinking he will walk through the door any time. He didn't. I cried like mad. I cried to sleep. Next morning I woke up. I wanted to run to him and tell sorry. I was afraid he would yell at me.

I called Seth. Of course, he would blame me for Jake's run away. But I want to know if he was okay.

'Hello' he said.

'Hi. I am Ness'

'Oh. Tell me.'

'Where is he?'

'Somewhere in Mexico.'

'When will he be back?'

'He is totally pissed off. You shouldn't have… '

'I know.' A tear slid down my cheek.

'Don't…Just understand he loves you more than anything.'

'I do.'

'Bye' he said

'Bye' I hung up.

* * *

><p>I got ready and went to Jake's home. He wasn't there. I have a spare key. I used that and went in. All the rooms were locked, except the kitchen and hall. I went and sat in the couch. The house wasn't same without Jake. I sat in the couch waiting for him. I don't care how long it takes. But I will not leave until I see him. I don't care even if he yells at me. I was cleaning up the mess in his home.<p>

By evening I heard the door open. I rushed there. It wasn't Jake. It was the last person I would ever want to meet. It was Leah.

'HAPPY?'

'What?' I asked as soon as I sat in the couch.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HE IS SUFFERING EVERY SINGLE DAY BECAUSE OF YOU. IF YOU LIKE SOMEONE JUST GO WIYH HIM AND STOP BOTHERING JAKE!'

'I don't like anyone except Jake.'

'BUT YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT BLOOD SUCKING DEMON HE WILL NEVER LOVE.'

I felt my heart sink. Was she telling that Jake doesn't love me? NO. He does love me. I could feel my eyes becoming wet. I blinked and kept them back.

'HE WOULDN'T HAVE LOVED YOU IF YOU WERENT HIS STUPID IMPRINT. IT MEANS HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU. HE ACTED LIKE BECAUSE YOU ARE HIS GODDAMN BLOODY IMPRINT.'

Now I couldn't stop my tears. They were flowing continuously. Jake didn't love me.

'YOU FIGHT EACH OTHER SO MUCH. HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU THINK THAT HE LOVED YOU?'

I felt my heart break. Claire and Quil never fight. Nor Jared and Kim. I felt very sick. May be she was right. May be Jake didn't want to love me. I really wished someone could kill me rather than make me hear these words. Seth suddenly came running in.

'Leah. Shut up. Sam told you not to come here.'

'He is not my Alpha.'

'Shut up. And back off.'

She didn't.

'Leah this is your limit.'

She glared at him and then turned to me. 'Goodbye bloodsucker.'

I closed my eyes. Tears were streaming down endlessly. I didn't know what to do. I just kept crying for hours. Then I looked up at the clock. It was 11.30 pm. I was seriously thinking if he loved me or not. Suddenly I heard the door open.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW. PLEASE!<strong>_


	12. Back to Normal

Sorry it took so long to update! My school has started and it is a very important year for me. And I am also moving my house. Sorry Sorry Sorry.

NESSIE POV

I heard the door open. I jumped up to see who it was. It was Jake. The one person I always wanted to see. I just kept staring at him. He was surprised to see me here. I bit my my lip not knowing what to tell. Jacob went for5 the door. I was horrified. I wanted to see him so much and he was leving without speaking a word.

'Jake! Please! I am sorry. I know I am a horrible person and I don't deserve you love but please speak something. You can even yell at me if you want.' I kept lowered my hands into my face.

He came and removed my hands from my face and made me sit in the couch. He knelt down before me.

'I am sorry I hurt. I just needed some time alone. Why are you doing this? ' Jake asked.

'I...kinda felt jealous.' I admitted something which I never wanted to admit.

'Nessie! There is nothing to be jealous of.'

'I know and...' I left off with tears falling down my face.

'Shh Shh Shh.' He said and hugged me. I happily buried my face in his chest. May be this is the last time. Like Leah said maybe he just loved me because I am his imprint.

'Can I ask you something?' I asked. He released me and was face-to-face.

'Anything.'

'Do you really love me?'

He was looking at me confused. 'Yeah. And always will.'

'Not just because I am your imprint, right?'

'Yes.'

'Then why do we always fight? I mean others-'

'They too had fought many times. There can't be love without fight.'

'O K' I said a bit uncertain.

'Is something bothering you?'

'NO' I said quickly 'Do you care that I am a vampire?'

'No' he said looking very confused at the moment. I looked anywhere but his eyes.

'Nessie what happened. Something has happened. Nessie you cant hide things from me. Tell me what happened.'

'I...' started but failed to get words and tears were streaming across my cheeks.

'Nessie...Please'

I showed him what Leah has said. He growled ferociously. For a second I thought he was going to kill Leah. His body started shaking. He pressed his hands to his temples and shaking was slightly reduced.

'Jake' I said and got up.

'NO stay where you are.'

His shaking stopped completely. Then he came to me.

'I am sorry. I am sorry that she hurt you. I really am. I am going to tear her apart.'

'NO don't.'

He hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

'Jake... Can't...Breathe.'

Then his lip lowered to mine. All my confusions, anger, misery dissolved when his lips touched mine.

'You should sleep.' he said noticing my eyes (red from crying.)

Then i went to his room and slept in his arms. In my safe place.


	13. Proposed

**NESSIE POV**

'Where are you taking me?' I asked knowing it was useless. Today was my birthday and he was giving me a surprise. He knew I hated surprises and I don't know why or where he is taking me BLINDFOLDED.

'You know I am not going to tell you.' he said.

'Argh' I groaned.

He parked his car and pulled me out. I could only smell salt water from a distance. He unfolded me. I was standing on a cliff. The top of the cliff. Dad, Mom and JACOB never allowed me to jump cliffs. I felt very excited and happy that I started bouncing up and down.

'Happy Birthday' he told me. I couldn't help ut hug him. Then I again started bouncing.

'Are we going to cliff dive?' with a full wave of entertainment.

'NO!' he shouted. I was confused. Why did he ring me here if we are not going to jump.

'What? Why? '

'No way.'

'Please... Please...Please.'

'Nessie...' his tone was pained. 'I can't. I once nearly lost your mother here and I am not gong to take any risks with you. Understand me.'

I hated to see him like this. I wanted to distract him. 'Alright. Then what are we going to do?'

He laughed. 'Surprise.' I hate him and his surprises.

'You know I hate surprises and then why are you doing this to me'

He laid on the soft sand and I went and placed my head on his chest listening to his heart.

He warped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

'You should see your face when I do that' he said and then laughed.

'Ha Ha very funny' I said sarcastically.

'Exactly. Very funny.'

He suddenly got up and pulled me up. He started his countdown.

5

Come on what is he surprise

4

Complete the countdown already

3

Bouncing.

2

Impatient.

1

Irritation he wasn't counting faster.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE' HE SHOUTED. As soon as he shouted some fire works started. I watched it in awe. The colors in the sky and their reflection in the water... Wow...Awesome. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene before me. After 5 minuted the firework stopped. I turned to him. He was sitting in one knee. My heart rate increased and I couldn't believe the movement.

He said in a very serious and genuine tone, 'Renesmee Clarie Cullen, I promise to love you forever and never leave your side. My life wasn't complete before I met you, but now it is. Will you make me the happiest and luckiest person alive by doing the greatest honor of marring me?'

Tears were flowing down my face by the time he finished this. I was just blinking repeatedly like I was just dreaming. I didn't answer. I had no idea he would prose me. This really was a BIG surprise. He could have at least told me.

I went to him and ten kissed him unable to speak. I hissed him with so much of love and he returned even more.

'Is that a yes?' I asked.

'Oh Jake. Of course it is.'

He then again kissed me. I felt like I was the happiest person to be alive.

He pulled away and wiped the tears off my face. Then he slid the ring into my finger where it would always stay.

I suddenly asked 'Can I stay in your house tonight? I will tell them all tomorrow.'

'Sure'

We then drove to his home.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

I woke up in the morning. I Was sleeping in Jake's room, in his bed and most importantly, in his arms. I woke him up. He got up and gave me a good morning kiss.

We got ready and went to our home. Dad came running to me. He hugged me and whispered 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks Dad' I said.

He then went to Jake 'Take care of my little girl.'

'I. Am. Not. Little' I have told them that a million time and they still call me 'little'.

Mom came running next. She asked dad, 'What's going on?'

'Mom, I AM ENGAGED' I shouted.

She was so excited an then hugged me and then Jacob. Everyone came(except Aunt Rose) and then gave me their wishes. Alice came at last and shouted, 'Thank you Ness. I am planning your wedding and I am your bridesmaid. Did you know that I was the bridesmaid for your mom too. God this is god. Go and play with Jake. Esme come with me. Lot of things to take care of. The dress, the flowers, the decorations, music and yes of course the arrang-'

'Jasper' we all shouted and he chuckled as he calmed Alice.

'Like I said go play with Jake.'

Then everyone went we ran to the meadow to find Aunt Rose. She didn't know that I am getting married. She has the right to know.

She was there alone. 'What?' she asked me softly.

'iamgettingmarried' I said fast and yes nervously. She got up and then started pacing. She was growling ferociously. I have never seen her like this. I was afraid of her for the first time in my life.

'You are marring the mutt.'

'No I am marring Jacob.'

'Don't do this. He is not good for you.'

'He is perfect for me'

'He had loved your MOM'

'Now he loves me.'

'So. Don't ruin your life.'

I wanted to go to her but Jake was not allowing me to. His hand was firm over me making me unable to move.

'What can I do? I love him.'

'Be dead. I would be rather dead than marry a mutt.'

That hit me. It felt like she slapped with all the force she had. Jake's body was shaking in front of me.

'Get away Ness.' he shouted.

Ignoring I went to him. But I needed to calm him down. I tried to calm him. I wasn't afraid he would hurt me. If he phased now he would convenes him self that he isn't good for me. I couldn't imagine my self without Jake. I cant even picture the life without him. but shaking didn't stop. I was thrown backwards as Jake phased. Its not good. Its bad. No worse. Could things get any worse? All I remember was hitting my head in a tree before disappearing in blackness

_O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-_

_o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O _

**Please Review. I will update soon. The more reviews, the sooner I update. Hope you enjoyed.  
><strong>

_O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o_

_o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O _


	14. Dont lie to me!

Don't Lie To Me..!

**NESSIE POV**

Unbearable pain. I could feel someone picking me up. I could feel the heartbeat. Don't know why but that make me forget all my pain. Like it was my lullaby. I went into a deep sleep. I don't know what happened since.

**JACOB POV**

Oh shit! What have I done? I hurted the reason of my existence. Maybe Rosalie was right. Maybe I was a danger to her. I never thought that I would hurt her but I did.

I have mad phasing skills but still I phased with her so close to me..!

Nessie was inside. Carlisle was tending her. She is not hurt very badly at all. But I did hurt her.

"I told you this would happen. Lucky she is not dead!" Rosalie shouted downstairs.

"Rose! He can hear you." Esme scolded.

"Well, I hope he can hear me so" Rosalie replied.

"It is up to them to decide. We are not to interfere" said Bella.

"I may not like Jacob, but I think Bella is right" said Edward.

I ran out of the house into the forest. I phased into a wolf. I don't want anyone interfering in my mind.

I don't care what she decides. I am gonna leave her. I love her, I want her to be safe. She can be with Nahuel or someone else of her kind.

I am gonna leave.

**NESSIE POV**

I woke up with a start. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my right arm.

"Shh..! Shh..! Shh..! Calm down. Plz" Carlisle said.

"What happened?"

"Well... Jake came here with you bleeding and all. Nothing terrible. You just have a broken arm. Some bruises. It will heal within a day or two"

Right on cue my family came in. Everyone came but the person I wanted to meet badly was not there.

"Hey! You okay?" asked Emmett.

I nodded.

Things were starting to make sense. Jake phased with me near. It is not his fault. I was holding someone else here. He must be wallowing in guilt. God! I want to see him now.

"Shh..! Love you baby. Everything is fine." Dad said as mom hugged me.

Jasper and Alice hugged me next.

"Can you see my future" I asked Alice. I normally wouldn't ask or like this. Alice can see me now because I am very close to her. Still she can't see Jake. If she can't see my future then it means Jake will not do anything stupid. If he could see my future...

"It is blurred Ness. I don't understand at all. I am sorry." Alice said.

Esme bought me food. The very thought of eating now make my stomach churn.

"Where is Jake?" I asked them.

"He phased. He needs some time to think. Don't worry." Dad promised.

Esme said "Rose wants to see Nessie. Let us give them some privacy"

No way I am gonna see her now. She was the reason I am stuck like this. She was the reason WHY Jake hadn't come to see me yet.

"I don't to meet anyone now" I said.

I know I am hurting her. I know she loves me. But she was the reason for hurting Jake. I don't have to like anyone who doesn't like Jake.

Everyone knew why I was angry. No one said anything. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"Renesmee... please speak to her this one time alone."

I so didn't want to meet her. But I respect grandpa. I nodded gravely.

Everyone went out. Au- I mean-Rosalie came in.

I didn't look at her. I was really angry at her.

"I am sorry." she finally said.

I didn't speak.

"I know I shouldn't have said you ... that. But I know he is not good for you"

I rolled my eyes. She hasn't changed one bit.

"I am gonna marry Jake. Maybe you will have to think me dead from now on itself" I said.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! He can hurt you anytime. He doesn't have any control. He is unstable. He is gonna end up killing you!"

That is it.

"Well! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU I AM HURT NOT HIM"

I closed my eyes to calm myself down. I heard the door slam.

It was nearly evening and I didn't see Jake still. I can't wait anymore. I ran into the wood shouting his name and searching for his scent.

I found him at last. He was in the battle clearing. He was in his wolf form. I know Jake. I know what he is trying to do. He is just going to try and convince me that he doesn't love me or that I am better off without him. Of course I am not gonna let him do that.

"Hey Jake" I said.

He looked up. He growled at me and bared his teeth. I perfectly knew that he wasn't gonna hurt me. He is just trying to scare me off.

I stood to my ground and closed my eyes.I heard the growling stop. I fought the mad urge to smirk. I knew he needs to change.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at me.

"Um... searching for my fiancée?" I asked. I saw his mouth twitch a bit.

"Look! Why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked furiously.

"Look Jake. I know what you are trying to do. Dad did the same mistake. And you don't do it again."

He was still glaring at me but I could see the faint amusement in his eyes.

"Jake, I love u and only you. You saw how mom was when dad left. I swear I'll be worse than that."

He stopped glaring at last.

"This is nothing Jake. Nothing."

"It has got nothing to do with you. It is because of the stupid imprinting that we are even together."

Even though I knew he didn't mean it... it hurts all the same.

My voice was quiet than before as I replied. "That I not true Jake. I would have loved you even if u didn't imprint on me"

"Ha! You wouldn't have been alive at the first place. If I didn't imprint on you then I would have ripped you to pieces."

I never knew that before! I was so confident he was just lying before. But now I don't fully believe that.

He doesn't love you. He doesn't love you.

No. No. No. He is just lying. He is just trying to scare you... Don't believe it!

I didn't know what to say. I finally said "So you don't love me?" I asked nearly in a whisper.

"Finally you got it" Jacob said coldly.

My engagement ring was still in my hand. It weighed like it was a 1000 pounds. I slowly removed it.

"Then it doesn't belong to me Jake" I said I gave it to him. I couldn't look at his face.

"Thank you. I can give this to someone I really love" He said emphasizing on the word "really". He could have really killed me than do this to me. The pain was too much for me to bear. I don't when tears started falling but I made no movement to avoid them.

"Good Bye Nessie" he said after what felt like an eternity.

The word "Nessie" bought me back to my senses. He still loves me. He is not the only one who know play games.

"Good bye Jake. I love you."

"Promise me something, will you?" he asked.

"You were the only reason of my existing, Jake. Hearing you tell that you don't love me... I wish had killed me back then\. The pain they gave me is nothing compared to what you have given me nw. If you don't really love me, I would rather die Jake than live like a hollow shell. Good Bye"

I ran and ran and ran. I know he loved me. He will come to me. I ll never let go of him. I know i am cruel but i have to this to save us both from pain and agony.

**JACOB POV**

"Hey Jake" Nessie said suddenly starling me.

It was now or never.

I looked up and growled at her. I wanted to scare her off. But she didn't look even a bit afraid. I even bared my teeth at her. But she closed her eyes. I swear that this was gonna drive me crazy. She looked so vulnerable right now. Haven't I thought her nothing? Instead of taking a defence position she is closing her eyes when I am giving the impression of attacking her.

I phased back and put my clothes on. Good thing she was closing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at her.

"Um... searching for my fiancée?" she said. My mouth twitched a bit at the word fiancée.

"Look! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked ANGRILY.

"Look Jake. I know what you are trying to do. Dad did the same mistake. And you don't do it again."

I was still glaring at me but I had to admit was amused. She really knew me well. "Focus" a voice ordered me.

"Jake, I love u and only you. You saw how mom was when dad left. I swear I'll be worse than that."

She just has to make it worse for me.

"This is nothing Jake. Nothing."

Nothing? Me almost killing her is nothing?

"It has got nothing to do with you. It is because of the stupid imprinting that we are even together."

That was her worst fear. That I loved her only because of imprinting not of my own will.

"That I not true Jake. I would have loved you even if u didn't imprint on me" she replied shaking slightly. It was tearing me from the inside.

"Ha! You wouldn't have been alive at the first place. If I didn't imprint on you then I would have ripped you to pieces."

I could feel the agony ripping through me. I never wanted her to know this. This was the only key to keep her safe.

"So you don't love me?" she asked.

"Finally you got it" I said coldly.

She slowly removed the engagement ring I gave her.

"Then it doesn't belong to me Jake she said as she gave it to me. It was a good thing she wasn't looking at my face, if she had she would have found out all my lies.

"Thank you. I can give this to someone I really love" emphasizing on the word "really". I know the only one who could wear this is her. Even though she doesn't think so.

"Good Bye Nessie" I said at last.

"Good bye Jake. I love you."

Before I could say something she started to speak.

"You were the only reason of my existing, Jake. Hearing you tell that you don't love me... I wish you had kill me back then. The pain they gave me is nothing compared to what you have given me now. If you don't really love me, I would rather die Jake then live like a hollow shell. Good Bye"

It was heart breaking to hear how much I had hurt her. It took me a few seconds to understand what she really meant. I looked up in alarm. She was not there.

Shit.

I ran after her.


	15. I wont leave you

**I Will Never Leave You**

**Nessie POV**

_He loves me. He loves me. He is just lying now. He loves you. _This was a mantra I was repeating in my head. I ran to La Push. To a place I was absolutely forbidden to go. The top cliff. I had human advantages too. I need to breathe. I wasn't going to commit suicide though. I had to live for my family. As soon I reached there, rain started to pour. Great. My life is so messed up.

I waited. I know he will come. He loves me so he will come. I went to the edge and sat there not caring that rain was pounding on my back.

**Jacob POV  
><strong>All I could hear was her last words. She had head start too. I don't know if I could reach her fast enough. _God please have mercy on me. Don't let her do anything stupid. _She was right all along. It would be hell for us if we are apart. I must talk to her.

Go, she will never forgive me. I hurt her not only physically, emotionally too. I told her the secret I never wanted to tell her. God life is spitting on my face. Just then rain started to pound.

Great. Just what I wanted.

I saw her. I nearly cried in relief. She was there breathing. She was alive. It was only little later I noticed that she was iin the cliff. The top one, too.

Shit

I ran to her. To my love.

I reached there within a minute. I approached carefully. I was totally bewildered.

"Nessie" I called.

She got up and turned. That was when i finally realized how much pain I have caused her just by telling a few lies, let alone leaving.

Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were still flowing in her eyes. I could see her tears even when rain was pounding hard on her face. It tore me to see the anguish on her face. The worst was that I caused all of this.

She rubbed her nose back and forth, and sniffled.

I took a cautious step forward. She was still dangerously close to the edge. Who knows what might set her off...

"Nessie" I tried again.

She didn't look at me in the eye at all.

"Nessie look at me. Please" the last word came out so anguished that she looked at me in the eye.

**Nessie POV**

The anguish in his voice was too difficult for me to bear. I looked at him in the eye. His eyes were wet from the rain.

I tried to tell him something. I couldn't. I just hiccupped in response.

"Nessie, I won't leave you. I promise. I am sorry Ness. I am so sorry."

I tried to tell him I love him too. But then I again hiccupped.

"Come to me please. I can't live without you." he said closing his eyes.

I couldn't speak because my throat was too tight. I ran to his and clashed into him and enclosed my arms around his neck. Tears were flowing endlessly. I was too happy to wipe them.

He was over the initial shock within a few seconds. He returned the hug with such a force that he nearly crushed me.

"I am sorry Nessie. I am really sorry for causing you pain." He cried into my hair.

"Shh. Shh." I tried to calm him as I tried to control my own tears.

I pulled back to look into his eyed. He stopped crying but there was still a frown in his face as he stared into space.

I touched his lip which was turned to show that he was upset. He touched my fingers which were touching his lips and planted a kiss there. I smiled.

"I am really sorry." He said again.

I responded by kissing him. He kissed me back with such a passion that I thought I might burst then and there.

I lost my balance and fell on my back. I didn't care. He fell on top of me. He carefully balanced the weight so he wouldn't crush me. I didn't stop kissing him. I ran my tongue on his bottom. Our tongue fought for dominance.

I was out of breath when he pulled back. He was breathing hard too.

His breath was tickling my face. I was tugging his hair. He was looking at me.

I raised a eyebrow. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You are the best thing that ever been mine" he said.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." I replied.

"Why did you forgive me so easily?" he asked.

"Because I love you" I said smiling.

He eyes were again in pain. I wrapped my hands around his waist just in case if he decided to get up.

"I am so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't think about the consequence. I love you more than anything." He said again burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"It is ok. Everything worked fine. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I don't want to" he said. His answer was muffled by my hair.

I smiled. I really loved this man.

He slowly got up and helped me to get up. I held his hand.

"Promise me something" I said as we walked by the beach .

"Anything" he said.

"That you won't leave me no matter what happens" I said.

"Promise" he said. I sighed in relief.

"One condition" he said.

I looked up in alarm. He was smiling and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. I was glad my Jake was back.

"What exactly s that?" I asked.

"Marry me" he said.

"I already told you I would marry you" I pointed out.

"In that case, you can have your ring back" he said pulling it out of his pocket.

I grinned from ear to ear as I put on the ring.

My turn to tease him. "Thought you said you wanted to give it to someone you really love" I said laughing.

His arms closed around my waist and pulled me to him.

He whispered "That's why I am giving it to u" and bought his lips to mine.

Srry that i havent updated so long...

More review = Faster updates


	16. Poll

Polling

I just wanted to poll whether I should continue or stop the story here.

Reply with a review.

More the reviews more good will the ideas be.

Love ya all,

Harnii S.


End file.
